The invention pertains to integrated circuitry, field effect transistor assemblies, methods of forming field effect transistors, and methods of forming integrated circuitry.
A prior art semiconductive wafer fragment 10 is shown in FIG. 1. Wafer fragment 10 comprises a memory array region 12 and a region 14 peripheral to memory array region 12. Wafer fragment 10 further comprises a semiconductive material substrate 16. Substrate 16 can comprise, for example, a monocrystalline silicon wafer lightly background doped with a p-type dopant. To aid in interpretation of the claims that follow, the terms xe2x80x9csemiconductive substratexe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9csemiconductor substratexe2x80x9d are defined to mean any construction comprising semiconductive material, including, but not limited to, bulk semiconductive materials such as a semiconductive wafer (either alone or in assemblies comprising other materials thereon), and semiconductive material layers (either alone or in assemblies comprising other materials). The term xe2x80x9csubstratexe2x80x9d refers to any supporting structure, including, but not limited to, the semiconductive substrates described above.
A memory array transistor gate 18 is formed over memory array region 12. Transistor gate 18 comprises a stack of materials including a gate dielectric 22, a conductively doped polysilicon 24, a metal silicide 26, and an insulative cap 28. Gate dielectric 22 can comprise, for example, silicon dioxide or tantalum pentoxide. Conductively doped polysilicon 24 can be doped to a concentration of, for example, greater than 1019 atoms/cm3 with either n-type or p-type conductivity enhancing dopant. Metal silicide 26 can comprise, for example, titanium silicide. Finally, insulative cap 28 can comprise, for example, silicon dioxide or silicon nitride. Alternatively, cap 28 can comprise a stack of materials including an antireflective coating and other insulative materials such as, for example, silicon nitride. The antireflective coating can comprise, for example, a deposited antireflective coating (DARC).
Sidewalls 30 are provided adjacent the transistor gate, and can comprise, for example, silicon dioxide or silicon nitride.
Source/drain regions 32 are provided within substrate 12 proximate gate 18, and together with gate 18 form an operative field effect transistor device 33. Source/drain regions 32 are typically doped with n-type conductivity-enhancing dopant.
A peripheral transistor gate 20 is formed over peripheral region 14. Transistor gate 20 comprises a stack of gate dielectric 40, conductively doped polysilicon 42, metal silicide 44, and an insulative cap 46. Gate dielectric 40, conductively doped polysilicon 42, silicide 44 and insulative cap 46 can comprise materials such as those discussed above pertaining to gate dielectric 22, conductively doped polysilicon 24, silicide 26 and cap 28, respectively.
Sidewalls 48 are provided adjacent gate stack 20, and source/drain regions 50 are provided within substrate 16 proximate to gate stack 20. Source/drain regions 50 and gate stack 20 together form a functional field effect transistor 53. Source/drain regions 50 can be doped with p-type conductivity enhancing dopant or n-type conductivity enhancing dopant to form either a p-type metal-oxide semiconductor (PMOS) or n-type metal-oxide semiconductor (NMOS) transistor. Such transistor can be incorporated into, for example, complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) circuitry.
The functions of transistors 33 and 53 are different, and accordingly problems associated with gates 18 and 20 can be somewhat different. For instance, a problem associated with transistor gates in a memory array (such as, for example, a dynamic random access memory (DRAM) array) is leakage current between source and drain regions, and a problem associated with peripheral transistor gates is the speed of a change from an off-current to an on-current. The above-mentioned problems can be differently affected by a thickness of a gate dielectric material. Accordingly, there has been an effort to vary the thickness of dielectric material 40 of the peripheral transistor 53 relative to the thickness of dielectric material 22 of memory array transistor 33. Ideally, dielectric material 22 would be as thin as possible, and dielectric material 40 would be somewhat thicker. Presently, dielectric materials can be formed to thicknesses of as little as about 50 Angstroms, but it has proved difficult to reliably form the materials thinner than 50 Angstroms. Such difficulty results from the inherent size and spacing of atoms. For instance, a silicon structure will typically have about a 5.3 Angstrom separation between atoms. Accordingly, a gate dielectric comprising silicon and which is 50 Angstroms thick will have a maximum of 10 monolayers of silicon atoms. Thus, even small inhomogeneities within or between the monolayers can significantly impact the uniformity of a material comprising the layers, and accordingly destroy device operation of transistor gate devices formed utilizing such material.
It would be desirable to develop alternative methods and structures for controlling physical and electrical properties of transistor gates.
In one aspect, the invention encompasses integrated circuitry. Such circuitry includes a semiconductive material substrate and a first field effect transistor supported by the substrate. The first field effect transistor comprises a first transistor gate assembly which includes a first layer of conductively doped semiconductive material and only one layer of conductive nitride. The integrated circuitry further comprises a second field effect transistor supported by the substrate. The second field effect transistor comprises a second transistor gate assembly which includes a second layer of conductively doped semiconductor material and at least two layers of conductive nitride.
In another aspect, the invention encompasses a field effect transistor assembly. Such assembly includes a substrate and source/drain regions supported by the substrate. A channel region is defined between the source/drain regions, and the transistor assembly includes an insulative material along the channel region. The transistor assembly further includes a gate stack proximate the channel region. The gate stack includes a first conductive nitride layer separated from the channel region by the insulative material. The stack further includes a conductively doped semiconductive material proximate the first conductive nitride layer, and a second conductive nitride layer separated from the first conductive nitride layer by the conductively doped semiconductive material.
In yet other aspects, the invention encompasses methods of forming field effect transistors, and methods of forming integrated circuitry.